violet_evergardenfandomcom-20200223-history
Alberta
is a character in the Violet Evergarden series. She is a court maid who serves the royal Drossel family. She was previously the maid of the princess of said family, Charlotte Abelfreyja Drossel. Appearance Alberta is a middle-aged woman with a few age-marks and grey eyes. She has umber-brown hair which she wears in a braided bun at the back with middle-parted bangs framing her face. She is usually seen wearing a simple black dress with a white collar.Episode 5 Personality Alberta is a very serious, mature, and realistic woman who takes her job seriously. She doesn't let her emotions get the better of her and manages her job effectively, to which she can come off as very frank and is not above scolding Charlotte when needed. Despite that, she is very caring and loves Charlotte deeply, and appears to be emotional as she witnesses Charlotte's growth to a woman as she marries and moves to a new country. History Alberta has been a court maid for the Drossel family for a long time. She was the court maid for Charlotte's mother, so she has known Charlotte ever since she was a baby. She raised Charlotte all throughout her childhood. Story At the request of the military, Violet is sent to the Kingdom of Drossel in order to write a public love letter for its princess, Charlotte, to Damian Baldur Flugel, the prince of the neighboring Kingdom of Flugel. Alberta is seen guiding Violet to Charlotte's room and waking her up. The following days Violet stays in the city, Alberta reveals her past with Charlotte and how she has known her ever since she was a baby. But she also scolds Charlotte when she acts immature and lets out her honest emotions. When Violet gets an idea and arranges with Damien's Doll to have Charlotte and Damian write their own letters to each other, Alberta helps Charlotte with her letters. The wedding then goes as planned, and before the wedding ceremony, Charlotte and Alberta share an emotional scene and goodbye as Charlotte is set to leave Drossel. Relationships *Charlotte Abelfreyja Drossel - Alberta shares a significant relationship with Charlotte. Alberta has known Charlotte and has raised and been by her side ever since she was born. Charlotte claims that Alberta is hers and that she is Alberta's, as she was the one who brought her out from her mother's womb. Although Alberta does not show her feelings openly in order to manage her job, Charlotte is very dear to Alberta and she loves her deeply; she has a deep connection to her and knows things about her and her traits that no one else does. Alberta is overcome with emotion when she sees that Charlotte has grown into such a mature woman who will leave the country. Before Charlotte's wedding, Alberta wishes Charlotte nothing but happiness and for her to live a wonderful life. Gallery Albertaa.png|Alberta is emotional. Charlotte and Alberta.png|Charlotte bows to Alberta. Trivia * Alberta is an anime-original character who later appears in the light novel series. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female